You're a Mean One
by unashamed-shipper
Summary: The tenant next door won't stop playing Christmas songs, so Lucy takes matters into her own hands. But what happens when the tenant is an unbelievably attractive male? Gift fic for my Secret Santa 2016


"Keep it down over there!" Lucy exclaimed, pounding on the wall in between hers and her neighbor's. It was the fourth time this week that her neighbor had played Christmas music. The person retaliated by turning up the music louder, and Lucy banged on the wall even more.

It wasn't that Lucy hated Christmas music. It was the fact that it was November 16th and the tenant was getting loud and obnoxious. Lucy had just about had enough and started to wonder why anyone hadn't done anything about it. What was wrong with the management in the apartment complex?

Better yet, what the hell was wrong with the person playing this music?

"If you don't quiet down, I'll call management!" Lucy growled loudly, and the voice on the other side of the wall laughed.

"You're a mean one!" the voice said, and it sounded masculine. Now that she thought of it, so did the laugh. What kind of idiot yelled back Christmas references?

"Yeah! I'm a real mean grinch!" she spat, and the laugh was back again. Lucy sighed and began to make dinner.

"I think you need a song for that," the voice said, quieter this time. Then, the music stopped for a moment.

The only noises besides the crackling oil and the microwave beeping was 'You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch,' over the speakers on the other side of the wall. It was a little amusing, but doubly annoying. Lucy finished cooking her dinner and ate it with her teeth pushed solidly together, which gave her a pressure headache. She scowled at her headache and the pulsing noise from the other apartment before sauntering over and banging on the wall once more.

"What's wrong, grinch? You want some more?" the voice yelled, and Lucy gritted her teeth. Groaning at the pain and rubbing her temple, Lucy had just about hit her limit. What was it with this guy?

"If you don't stop it, I'm coming over there!"

"Well then I better turn up my music even louder!"

Lucy's face contorted into one of rage, and in a flash she whipped the door open, leaving it swinging. Going down one door wasn't all that hard, and so she was there in seconds flat.

"You better open the door, Frosty!" she yelled with a smirk. Two could play at the Christmas references game. Still, she was angry, and this was not a time to be amused. Her angry expression returned, and the man opened the door with a smirk on his face.

"Merry Christmas, Grinch," he began, his eyes on the floor. But when he lifted them, his face went slack.

Then again, her face went slack when she saw him.

He was dressed in pajama pants with candy canes on them and slippers-but nothing else. The only thing he wore on his chest was a pair of suspenders with twinkly lights spiraling around them, and atop his head was a santa hat. Bright pink tufts of hair poked out on the side, and Lucy almost giggled at the sight of it but was too astounded to even move.

Lucy opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't find anything to say. He was gorgeous. Was he photoshopped or something?!

Well, damn. This was awkward.

The tension between them was as thick as the peanut butter shake she had just devoured for dessert, and there wasn't any chance of it thinning anytime soon. He stood there, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

He stepped up to meet her and closed the gap between them, and Lucy was aware of the heat of his skin almost instantly. Lucy wanted to place a hand on his chest so badly that she clenched the muscles in her palm a few times so she wouldn't act. She stared up into his eyes and marvelled at the bright green they were.

When she finally regained her composure and her mouth wasn't as dry, she realized she'd better introduce herself. She would be rude not to.

"I-I'm Lucy," she said, backing away partially to not be intoxicated by this greek god of a man standing before her and partially to be polite. Sticking out her hand, she grinned at him softly.

"I'm Natsu. And you definitely do not look like a grinch," he said, his voice still sounding awed.

Lucy finally let out the giggle she was holding from earlier, and the smile on her face grew brighter. He wasn't so bad.

"So what's with all the music?" she asked, pointing inside at the speakers still blasting Christmas tunes.

"I just really like Christmas songs. Oh, and I'm a DJ," he said, a half smile inching it's way across his handsome face.

"That's a little weird," Lucy said, and Natsu gasped at the comment.

"Hey! I'm not the one that likes to sing in the shower!"

"My voice sounds good and you know it!" she retaliated, a pout rising on her face.

"It really does," he said with a smile, and Lucy flushed at the compliment.

"Th-Thank you," she replied, and Natsu's grin stayed for a little while longer while she stared at him.

"Wanna come in for some hot chocolate and Christmas songs?" he asked, motioning inside. She stared inside at the kettle on the stove which was now whistling. He had also set out some hot chocolate packets and turned his music up extra loud. Was he expecting her to come over?

"You were expecting me to come over here!" Lucy said, and Natsu chuckled.

"That's true. I was wearing a shirt until you came over," he grinned, and Lucy's face turned red.

"Ugh!" Lucy threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. This man was awful!

"So does this mean you don't want to come in?" Natsu asked, and Lucy sighed again.

"No. Lead the way," Lucy said, head down, face flushed.

"I like the answer to that," he said with a smile, and they went inside.

Years later, they got engaged on that same night that they met. Natsu asked Lucy if she would be his grinch forever, and Lucy smiled and told him, "Only if we play Christmas songs at our wedding."


End file.
